The 'F' Word
by Gorillaz6666
Summary: Noodle learns a new word, and Russel disapproves. Rated T for language, implied sexual content, and Murdoc. Heavy Murdoc/2D. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


**AN: Hello. I was bored. So I made this. Hope it tickles your fancy.**

Russel looked up from his newspaper and stared at the girl before him.

"What'd you just say, Noodle?"

Noodle, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch across from the drummer, looked at him innocently and smiled, plucking a flew chords on her guitar playfully, "I said, 'fuck'.

Russel frowned, "Why?"

"Because I struck the wrong string on my guitar."

"Well, you shouldn't be sayin' things like that!"

Noodle cocked her head to the side in confusion, "How come?"

"'Cos that's a bad word! And you're only eleven years old! And eleven-year-old girls shouldn't say those kinda words, ya dig?"

Noodle's face fell in shame, "It's bad?"

"Yea. Real bad. So don't be sayin' it no more."

Noodle nodded quickly, and Russel gave a loud sigh before continuing to read the paper. Noodle seemed a little fazed and embarrassed to have said such a terrible thing. She was blushing hard and her head was hanging low.

Russel peered at the girl, who was looking very ashamed of herself, and chuckled softly. He thought it was cute how Noodle still didn't know the meanings of American curse words yet.

But something was bothering the drummer. He lifted his head and shot a stern look at Noodle.

"Wait, wait a minute."

Noodle brought her head up a little, not wanting her red face to be seen.

"What?"

"Where the _hell_ did you hear that word from?"

Noodle blushed harder, "The bad word?"

"Yeah! The bad word! Who said it to you? Did you hear it on the television?"

"No."

"Then where?"

Noodle stopped playing her guitar and paused, trying to remember exactly where she'd heard that word. Then, she threw her hands in the air and waved them around frantically, "Oh, oh! Noodle remembers now! Hai! Hai! Uh, Noodle heard it, when, uh, she was walking past 2D-nii-chan's room last night."

Russel was very confused. 2D never brought girls to the house, _ever_, so Noodle couldn't have overheard any of _that_.

Maybe 2D had yelled that word.. out of.. anger? Yeah. Maybe he'd stubbed his toe. Yes. That seemed logical. That seemed completely logical.

"Um, okay. Uh … "

Noodle continued, "Yes. Uh, I remember clearly now. I was walking, and I walked past Nii-chan's door, and I head him screaming it. The bad word. He was screaming it. Over and over and over and over."

"Uh …"

"He sounded like he was crying."

"Um ... "

"And Murdoc-sama was with him."

"…"

"Because I could hear him, too, he was screaming that bad word also."

"…"

"But they were both screaming and yelling each other's names. And that bad word. A lot. I dunno what they were doing in there. Do you know what they were doing? They sounded like animals."

"I-I, u-uh … oh, um, oh man … uhh …"

"Well, I thought Murdoc-sama was hurting 2D-nii-chan, so I tried to open door, but it was locked. And then both 2D-nii-chan and Murdoc-sama yelled at me to "go away". So I did. So I guess 2D-nii-chan wasn't getting hurt."

Russel was floored. He stared at Noodle with deep, deep confusion plastered on his face.

"Those two are so silly aren't they, Russel-sama?"

His poor Noodle. Was corrupted.

She looked at him with a straight expression, then smiled at Russel's disorientation. Then she giggled, shrugged, and went back to playing her guitar.

At that moment, Russel snapped out of his daze and bolted from the room and into the corridor. It was dark, so he didn't even notice that he ran right past 2D and Murdoc in a fit of terror and confusion. The two men watched him run straight into his room.

2D tilted his head to one side, "Wonde' wot dat wos all about?"

Murdoc shook his head, wrapped an arm around 2D's waist as the two turned around and resumed walking towards to lobby, "Who cares."

"A-are you sure it's safe to do it in da lobby? Anybody could walk righ' in an' see us …"

Murdoc chuckled and held the boy tighter, "Yeah, it'll be kinkier that way. Because we'll have'ta try really hard ta keep our voices low this time 'round."

2D blushed and giggled softly, "You're a dirty ol' man, Muhdoc ... "

**AN: Were your fancies sufficiently tickled? :) Please R&R, that would make me very happeh :3 Mwaha.**


End file.
